


I'm pretty sure you're that love of mine

by Peteyandmj



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones has a heart, Michelle Jones-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle Baby, True Love, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Or MJ spends time with her baby while Peter is on a mission.Pure fluff, just happiness if you're having a bad day.
Relationships: Liz Allan & Michelle Jones & Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I'm pretty sure you're that love of mine

"You have to leave now?" MJ asked, six month old baby Atlas in her father's arms looking up at him.

"I know, I know it's Saturday and the weekend and it's bonding time but Steve said it was urgent " Peter said "And then Tony also said it was urgent and you know Tony wouldn't call me if they didn't need me for real"

MJ made a displeasure expression.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon I promise" Peter said "We'll be quick" 

"Okay well, not that we have any other option" MJ said taking Atlas from his arms and resting her on her hip with easiness.

"Okay, you girls have fun without me" Peter said kissing Atlas' forehead and then pecking MJ's lips. 

"Okay, please don't die" MJ said jokingly.

"I'll try my best" Peter said the same way "I love you both, so much, I'll call tonight" he added weaving goodbye before flying out the window.

"Can you believe your father?" MJ asked down at her daughter "There's a door"

Atlas laughed as if she was understanding her mother's annoyance, which to be honest, MJ thought she really did. MJ knows every mother in the universe says their child is like super smart, but MJ really meant it at least on the emotional part. Her six month old baby seemed to understand everything that surrounded her, she got sad when Peter or her were sad, she got fussy and nervous when Peter was on TV as spider-man, she understood when MJ was mad and even tried to comfort Tony when he got flash backs from the Thanos problem.

MJ looked at the clock. 5pm, good enough.

"What do you say you and me take a very deserved nap huh?" MJ asked Atlas and she babbled some words that MJ took as a yes because they were followed by a yawn. Atlas was an easy baby, she only cried when necessary ans she was super calm, something MJ was sure was inherited from her because Peter, even if he was 28 years old now was always bouncing up and down the walls, it was like watching an exited puppy and MJ was the total contrary. But when Peter was out, going to sleep was a nightmare.

She finally got her to sleep after minutes and minutes and minutes of singing and rocking her in her arms. She carried her to Peter and hers bedroom and put her on the bed, a pillow on her right side. MJ laid on her right side and admired the little up and down of her baby's chest. She has been in her life for a little over six months and MJ still couldn't understand how something so perfect could came out of her. She heard a thousand and forty million times that true love only comes once in a life time. But she was really sure it wasn't like that, she felt it with Peter and she felt it the first time she felt Atlas kick her ribs, they were that love to her. Both of them. 

She like watching her kid sleep, it brought peace to her, watching as Atlas' long lashes rested on her squishy cheek, she loved the dramatic baby sighs that left her little mouth probably reacting to the dream she was having, she loved the way Atlas' whole hand curled around her finger and her little hand was so soft. MJ loved that Atlas was hers. Hers and Peter's, she loved that Atlas needed her, that Peter needed her. For a long time she felt like she didn't belong anywhere, her mom left, her father overdosed, her uncle didn't want to have anything to do with her. Peter gave a meaning to her life and she felt good with him, loved, needed and then he gave her Atlas, who also made her feel loved and needed. Obviously both in very different ways.

MJ was lost in thought, caressing sweetly and carefully Atlas' tummy, but her phone went off, she quickly picked it up before it woke up Atlas.

"You two should be thankful my baby is a heavy sleeper. I spent 30 minutes plus trying to get her to sleep" MJ said into the video call, she stood up from her bed, replacing herself with a pillow so Atlas wouldn't fall if she rolled over or something while she was out of the room.

"We're so sorry, we didn't know you guys would be sleeping at 6:30 pm" Gwen said from the other side of the phone while Liz nodded next to her and MJ closed the door to her room.

"It's nap time" MJ said "How's Bali?"

"It's great, we're having so much fun Em" Liz said happily "Thank you for recommending us the hotel"

"Of course, it's Tony's favorite we always go there when we go to Bali" MJ answered. 

"How is motherhood going?" Gwen said with a smile.

"Apart from my, really irritated nipples because I'm feeding a kid with super metabolism and she only stops eating when she's asleep" MJ said "Pretty well, really fulfilling and all of that"

"I see right trough your bullshit Michelle Jones Parker" Liz said "You're totally smitten with her"

"Probably, but don't tell Peter that" MJ said with a smirk

"I think he knows" Gwen answered "Where is he by the way?"

"Some last minute Avenger thing" MJ answered "Didn't get the details"

"And what were YOU doing?" Liz asked

"Watching my daughter sleep, have a problem with that" MJ said and Liz and Gwen laughed 

"I've never in a million year though I would hear you say that, for real" Gwen said 

"Yeah well" MJ said with a smile "Well girls, have fun with the rest of your trip"

"Have fun stalking your daughter" Liz said 

"Shut up" MJ answered with a laugh and they hang the phone with a goodbye. She returned to the room and Atlas was at the same position she left her, only with her eyes wide open, MJ sighed "You really don't like to sleep huh munchkin?"

Atlas bubbled and let out a giggle, taking her right foot to try and put it in her mouth.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this" MJ said picking her up "But you're not that elastic little spider" 

Atlas pouted but then she forgot when she started to try to take MJ's shirt of. 

"You're hungry? Okay okay, let's go to the couch and you can eat" MJ said while walking to the couch and taking of her shirt so Atlas could eat. MJ turned on the TV and from time to time she looked down at her eating daughter, who was really concentrated in her task, MJ chuckled "It's actually really unfair how much I love you, you know that?" Atlas took no mind to MJ's words and kept eating. 

When she finally detached from her breast, MJ put her shirt back on and Put Atlas next to her on the couch.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" MJ asked the baby with a laugh, Atlas definitely inherited Peter's curious nature and his puppy eyes that she totally used to her advantage when MJ said she had eaten enough "That might work with your daddy kiddo but it doesn't with me, I have years of training" 

Atlas pouted but the giggled when MJ tickled her tummy. 

"That's what I thought" MJ said "You're not hungry you're just greedy"

Atlas mumbled something, like she was agreeing with MJ. When she was going to say something else her phone went off again, Tony's name popping on the screen, she picked it up putting the camera in front of Atlas so she was the one who was showing on the screen. 

"Why, hi jellybean I didn't know you could pick up calls now" MJ heard Tony said, and even if MJ couldn't really see him she knew he was smiling like a fool probably almost drooling "It's has been a great surprise to see your overly cute face after Nonno has fought really ugly people" 

"Don't make my kid believe beauty is what matters Stark" MJ said turning the phone to her. 

"Don't take this personally but I rather see my granddaughter thank you" Tony said playfully. MJ thought it was cute Tony felt like Atlas was his granddaughter, he for sure treated her like one, but after all that he and Peter had went trough it was also not that weird he felt that way. He and MJ also had devolved a kind of weird relationship based on years of caring and getting anxiety because of Peter, they played like they didn't like each other but MJ knows if it came to safe her life or Atlas' he would definitely give his if that meant they would be okay and that gave her a little bit of pace of mind. Knowing her family was safe that is. 

MJ rolled her eyes and turned the phone to Atlas again. 

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about, why don't you explain me something?" Atlas looked at the phone screen laughing when she saw her grandpa making faces at her.

"Tony, what are you calling me for? We're on bonding Saturday even if you took our boy away, it's our time" MJ said not taking the phone from Atlas and speaking from behind it.

"Peter wanted me to check on you" Tony said 

"You're not with him?" MJ asked, now taking the phone away so she could see Tony.

"I'm with them over the coms" Tony answered "I'm retired Jones" 

"You're working, you're not retired" MJ said

"I'm not doing any actual action" Tony answered "I'm just giving orders away"

"You act like this was your choice" MJ said "We both know, if Pepper let you you would be taking down the bad guys"

"Probably" Tony answered "Anyway, they're doing good almost over. Peter wanted me to inform you" 

"Okay, so he's not badly hurt or anything" MJ said 

"He's totally fine" Tony said "But you know how he gets when he's away from you"

"I know" MJ said "Tell him we're perfectly fine" 

"Copy that" Tony said and hang up.

"Your daddy is a drama queen" MJ said looking down at Atlas "And I get the feeling you're going to be one too. Please, don't develop weird spidey powers and be a normal baby, can you do that for me?"

Atlas babbled away at her mom, as if she was having a conversation all by herself. And one more time MJ was blown away by how much of a happy girl she was, like father like daughter right? MJ liked that tho, Atlas' life would be a lot easier if she had the social tendencies Peter had instead of hers. Sure, Peter was dorky and a Nerd but he was good at making friends and she hasn't met a single person who didn't like him yet. And that's all she wanted for Atlas, for her life not to be anything like hers. And they were going on a great path. 

She thought she would understand her mother when she grew up, but know that she was a functioning adult, with a job, a husband and a beautiful daughter... she understood less why she did what she did. She wouldn't even dream to leave Atlas, her baby, who was half her, half the person she loved unconditionally and who needed her. Just like she needed her mom at some point and she wasn't there.

They decision that MJ's mom made was selfish, and careless, and irresponsible. And her daughter deserved better than that. She was petrified when she discovered that she was pregnant, cried into Peter's shoulder for hours, because she wasn't ready, she wasn't mom material, she didn't know how to be a mother. But Peter, as always, made her realize that they're not their parents and that she would be an amazing mother.

MJ took Atlas again giving kisses all over her face, making her laugh. 

"You find that funny huh?" MJ asked and Atlas moved her little head like she wanted MJ to continue what she was doing "I want you to know, that when you turn into a hateful teenager who doesn't want mommy or daddy anymore, I'm going to give you so much shit for this" she added kissing her cheek again "Don't tell your dad I said a bad word in front of you or he will have my head, and I'm your source of nutrition so none of us want that".

MJ turned on the TV, putting some documentary on Netflix and laying down on the couch, putting Atlas in top of her who yawned and fell asleep 20 minutes after. MJ closed her eyes, and the next time she opened them it was 8pm and Atlas was still sleeping and the documentary was still on. Great now sleep wouldn't come easily. And then she realized why she woke up, her phone was vibrating. 

"Hi" she said taking the video call.

"Hi babe, sorry were you sleeping?" Peter asked from the other side of the phone, MJ could see he was just out of the shower, he was without a shirt and his hair was all wet.

"It's fine" MJ said trying not to disturb Atlas too much "Are you done yet?"

"Mhmh" Peter said with a nod throwing himself to the bed "We'll get some rest and fly out in the morning, we'll be there by 10 am"

"You okay?" MJ asked, he seemed fine, a bruised eyes but that was it.

"Yeah, they didn't get me, just a few punches but nothing that won't be healed by morning" Peter said. 

"It better be like that lover boy" MJ answered with a smile 

"What are you two up to?" Peter asked and MJ pointed the camera to their sleeping daughter 

"Not much, we just spent the whole day cuddling and sleeping" Mj said.

"She's ridiculously cute" Peter said with a sigh of adoration "Cuddling with you two sounds really good right now"

"Yeah, well you better come home soon we can extend bonding day to Sunday" MJ said 

"Sounds cool to me" Peter said with a smile "I'm going to get some sleep before tho"

"Okay tiger, dream about me" MJ said with a smirk

"You know I will" Peter answered "Love you"

"Love you too, see you tomorrow" MJ said throwing a kiss to the screen at the same time as Peter.

"Bye" Peter said before hanging up again and MJ smiled putting her phone away and caressing Atlas back.

Life was good, life was really good.

Peter and Atlas were all she needed.

She noticed Atlas' head moving and when she looked down she was staring up at her.

"Hi baby, had a good nap?" MJ answered and Atlas answered by smiling with a sigh. Yeah, life was really good.

****

As expected Peter was there by morning, with Atlas screaming on the top of her lungs when she saw her dad.

"Hey I missed you too little one" Peter said taking her from MJ's arms "Did you have fun without me?"

"So much fun" MJ said playfully.

"Well, I was promised some cuddles and sleeping" Peter said rubbing his nose sweetly against Atlas' cheek, a picture that MJ never got tired of seeing.

"I think that sounds really good" MJ answered "Pick some movie on Netflix and we can go to bed right now"

"Deal" Peter said with a smile and taking her hand before pecking her lips "I missed you too"

MJ rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"I missed you too lover boy" MJ answered.


End file.
